block_strikefandomcom-20200222-history
Murderer
Murderer is a gamemode in Block Strike. Gameplay When the round starts, all players spawn as blue and spread across the map. After 15 seconds each player is given a role at random: a bystander, a bystander equipped with a Deagle ("Bystander + Deagle", only one player) or a killer ("Murderer", only one player). As a bystander, the goal is to survive for 4 minutes (the countdown starts as soon as players are given their roles). There is, however, no way of knowing who the killer is, as all players are blue and the killer can hide his knife if needed to blend in with surrounding players. The same thing applies to the bystander with a Deagle. When a bystander is killed, no kill feed will be visible for the players (in order to make the process of identifying the killer harder). If at least one bystander is alive by the end of the countdown, blue team wins the round ("Bystanders win" pops up on the screen) As the Murderer, the goal is to eliminate all bystanders in 4 minutes and avoid getting shot. The player who is given the role of killer is equipped with a knife, which can either be hidden or drawn (by pressing the "Switch Weapons" button). Once the killer takes out the last bystander, red team wins the round (with "Murderer win" message appearing on the screen). If the timer runs out and at least one bystander is still alive or if the killer is shot, blue team wins the round. Tips As a bystander: * Don't get too close to other players, anyone can be the killer. * Don't let other players get close to you, especially when when there is no one else around. * Watch out for players behaving suspiciously (following you or someone else for extended periods of time, sitting in a corner not doing anything, etc.) * Make sure to check the player list every 30 seconds or so, since you can see, which players are alive (their name will be displayed in white) or dead (their name will be displayed in dark grey). * Try to find hiding places with more than one exti, otherwise you might find yourself trapped in a room with the killer. * If you have a Deagle and the killer is chasing you, quickly draw it and shoot the pursuer. * The killer can't pick the Deagle up, so if you see a player standing on near it without equipping it, it is time to run. As the murderer: * Blend in with other players, be as less suspicious as possible. * Don't leave any any witnesses. * When ready to kill a player, make sure nobody is watching. * Don't run around with a knife, you will give yourself away. * Watch for players who are alone with no one else around them. * Take your time, don't engage multiple players at the same time (unless they are AFK) Trivia * In Murderer all players have very low health (although the health indicator is invisible), therefore, it isn't necessary to aim for a player's head. * Bystander armed with a Deagle can shoot any player. If it happens to be the killer, blue team wins, otherwise the Deagle is dropped and can be picked up by other bystanders. * The killer can't pick up the Deagle. * Despite the fact that player's hands are stretched out, they are invisible in first person. * The Deagle, which a bystander can spawn with, has default skin. It can't be changed (even if the player armed with it already has a skin on his Deagle), which may result in hilarious glitches, such as a default Deagle having a FireStat counter on it. * Knife is the only weapon that can be used by the killer, even if the player has another melee weapon equipped (Crowbar, Bat, Karambit, etc). This was most likely done to prevent the killer from using long ranged melee weapons like Katana or Hammer and, therefore, having an unfair advantage. References Category:Modes